Till Death Do Us Start
by guinnessdahorse
Summary: Stiles was an average 16 year old. He played Lacrosse, he hung out with his best friend, he went to school. He might even be just like you. Except one thing. Stiles can see ghosts. And he may be about to meet the most important ghost of his life. Derek Hale. *Written while Sterek fan videos and watching ghost whisper so has ghost whisperer influences*


Stiles Stillinski was your average 16-year-old boy.

He went to high school, he got good grades and he was on the lacrosse team. His father was the sheriff and every Sunday they had family night, they watched whatever sport was on and ate crappy food together. He had a best friend, Scott, and lived a pretty average life.

He may even be just like you.

Except for one thing. Stiles Stillinski can see ghosts.

It had always been like this. Stiles couldn't remember a time when he couldn't see ghosts. The first ghost he could clearly remember seeing was Melinda Graves.

She had been in his first grade class, but had gotten pneumonia and died.

He had thrown quite the fit trying to convince his teacher that Melinda couldn't be dead, after all she was just standing in the door way.

His mother had to come pick him up.

It was then she explained his "gift".

"Your grandmother could see them too," She had said, eyes wide hoping her young son could understand what she was trying to convey to him. " It skipped a generation in me, but she used her abilities to help people, and that's what you should do to Stiles. Help them find the light. She always said that they stayed because they had to finish something or talk to someone and that's what she did, she helped them finish these things. Do you understand what I'm telling you?" Stiles nodded his head looking up into his mom's bright blue eyes. "But Stiles" his mother continued "you can't tell anybody about this gift, they won't be kind, they don't like to think that you can see things that they can't, that they're not as special as you. "

To this day only two people knew about his secret.

His Father, and his best friend Scott.

When he was 13, he did the hardest thing he had ever had to do.

He had to help his own mother cross over.

He had been 11 when they had found the tumor. The doctors said she would be lucky to make it 2 more months.

She made it two more years.

Three days after his 13th birthday, her tired and worn body finally gave out. Her spirit stayed with Stiles for two more days, until he was able to find her will in the old cherry wood trunk in the basement. In it were her will, her locket and a letter from his grandmother to Stiles, for him to open on his 18th birthday.

After he found the trunk his mother finally went into the light.

It was the most bittersweet moment in his life.

When he was 14 he told Scott.

He really didn't have much choice in the matter. His father had passed some years previous when Scott was 6.

Unfortunately for them the man had only just realized he was dead and was desperate to get a message to his son. He had even taken to moving objects around the house before Stile's caught on and intervened.

Luckily for Stiles, it took little to convince Scott of his gift. He accepted almost immediately.

Stiles always knew he had picked a good best friend.

After helping Scott's father to tell Scott how much he loved him and to take care of his mother and assisting the ghost in passing on. Scott had been his biggest ally his entire life.

It was a good thing he had Scott.

Growing up, especially when he was younger, it had always been really hard to hide his gift.

Especially at school it wasn't long before everybody thought he was crazy and didn't want anything to do with him. Luckily Scott believed in him and stuck around.

On November 13, 2010, Stiles life was turned on its head.

His dad was out on a call, an elderly woman had heard banging in her basement and was convinced someone was there (turned out she just had rusty pipes but it sure took a lot of convincing to get her to calm down) and Stiles was bored.

It had just been a stupid idea.

"Hey Scott, lets go out to that old burned out house in the woods, go exploring."

"The old Hale house?"

"yea that's the one"

"do you think there'll be any bodies or anything? Do you think there will be like their old shit 'n stuff."

"it's been 10 years, so I guess not I mean who knows though…. I bet it's haunted….bet they're all creepy and burned and shit"

" I thought you said ghosts gained strength from the living why would they still be there. No one goes there ever."

"I don't know, man, cus they're creeps. They lived alone in the middle of bum fuck no where when they were _**alive **_why would they be any less freaky dead?"

Stiles didn't think there would actually be a ghost, in the old burned out house. Scott had been right when he had said ghosts didn't like places like abandoned houses. They gained strength off of the energy given off by the living, places were no one was weren't exactly appealing. But if it helped convince Scott to go on the "adventure" then he would pretend to see as many ghosts as Scott wanted him too.

They hadn't even been in the house for five minutes when they heard the first bang. It had almost sounded like someone slamming a door, but that couldn't have happened, because the house was empty. Also Stiles was pretty sure it didn't have any doors, it wasn't even a house really, more of a burned out shell. With in two minutes of the first bang three more followed in quick succession.

That's when Stiles saw him.

Standing on the first floor landing was a man.

About 20 years old, built like a Greek god.

Black hair styled, shocking bright blue eyes.

Leather jacket, worn jeans, combat boots.

Hot as Hell. Literally. He was possibly the most attractive person and that included Lydia, with whom he was pretty sure he had been in love with since 2nd grade.

This guy made Lydia look like a troll.

The man glared at them, anger rolling off him in waves. And that's when he realized that stiles was looking directly at him.

"You can see me, can't you?"

"You can see me!" The man yelled suddenly standing directly in front of Stiles.

"yes, yes I can see you, yes and hear you just fine without you yelling thanks for that"

"You can actually see me? Good."

The man paused eyes going two shades darker at least.

"You have to help me stop him."


End file.
